Marco Rodriguez (Fear)
Marco Rodriguez is an antagonist, and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the leader Los Hermanos. He and his gang reside in a supermarket in the eastern part of the city of Tijuana, Baja California. He is one of the two secondary antagonists of the second half of Season 2 alongside Christopher Manawa. Pre-Apocalypse Tijuana, Baja California Nothing is known about Marco's life before the outbreak, except that he lived in Tijuana, Baja California and was involved with the Los Hermanos gang. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Los Muertos" Marco is playing cards with his associates outside a supermarket that they've set up camp in. When Nick and Luciana approach the supermarket to trade, he demands for the drugs from Luciana first. After accepting the drugs, he only allows Luciana and Nick to take one cart for supplies rather than the two that they originally agreed upon, stating that things change. As Nick and Luciana shop inside, Marco checks on his addict sister, who is suffering from withdrawal. When Nick and Luciana leave, a thug alerts Marco that Nick has stolen something. They tackle him and are about to chop his hand off for stealing a cupcake, but they are talked out of doing so by Nick. He convinces Marco that without him, he would not be able to provide what his addict sister needs. Marco ultimately lets Nick go, but only for a promised exchange of a large quantity of Oxy for his sister. "Pillar of Salt" As Francisco and his family flee La Colonia, they are captured by Marco and Antonio in the streets of Tijuana and brought back to the supermarket. As Madison and Elena make a trade with Antonio, Marco is in a second floor office interrogating Francisco and his wife Ana. He is trying to get Francisco and Ana to reveal where La Colonia, subtly threatening their Laura who was taken away. Marco is infuriated as Madison bursts into the room trying to figure out if they know who Nick is. Marco curses Madison out and threatens her as Antonio and Elena take her away. Later that day, Marco and Antonio finally find La Colonia as they witness Nick scouting from a building in the settlement. "Wrath" Nick and Reynaldo arrive at El Pelícano and tell Antonio that they need to speak with Marco. Nick gives Marco the OxyContin, but Marco says he no longer has a need for their supply. He tells Nick that he has joined forces with a more powerful gang and plans to take over La Colonia. Nick asks what will happen to the residents, but Marco doesn't care. To prove it, Marco reveals the executed bodies of Francisco, his wife, and daughter. He advises Nick to leave La Colonia immediately if he wants to live. "North" Marco and the Los Hermanos gangsters arrive at La Colonia and shoot infected in the fenced yard before entering the premises. Marco's gang finds the town deserted and celebrates their easy victory. Alejandro watches from a hiding spot then goes to the school bus in the yard. He starts the bus. Marco hears the bus and runs toward the yard. In the town square, Travis and Madison encounter a large herd of infected, which now includes Marco and his gangsters. Death Killed by * Zombies * Alejandro NuñezMadison Clark (Fear The Walking Dead) (Caused) Alejandro leads the herd towards Marco by starting the bus, which kills him and his gang. Killed Victims * Francisco (Caused) * Ana (Caused) * Laura (Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Los Muertos" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Wrath" *"North" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Manuel. **He was described as "Tough, cholo. Worked in the lower levels of local organized crime since he was a kid, slowly making his way up through the ranks during the cartel conflicts of the early 2000's. He's a pure gangster that won't hesitate to kill a man that gets in his way".http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) References Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Undeads